Just Trying To Help
by Shine90
Summary: When Brittany gets dumped by her girlfriend, Sam cunningly sets her up with Santana. In the most questionable of places. AU - Two shot.


**A/N – Just a quick little fic I wrote. It's split into two chapters, not intentionally, because I'm tired and need to write the smut when I'm more awake. It's AU. Anyways, hope you all like. :)**

For as long as he could remember, Sam had always been a loving, albeit slightly overprotective, brother to his little sister Brittany. She was younger than him by only a couple years, (he was 23) but with their mum dying when Sam was in his Senior year and their dad always being too busy with work, someone needed to look out for her. She wasn't dumb, but she did have a lot of traits that could possible make one think that way.

Back in their school days, nobody ever dared to pick on Brittany though, not when Sam was by her side. The girl didn't have many friends, apart from Quinn. But that all went sour after she cheated on Sam, and so Brittany obviously sided with her brother after that fiasco. Five years on, Sam was now working as a mechanic and Brittany, not really knowing what to do with her future, decided that in the meantime, she'd help Sam out with any necessary paperwork. She was the perfect assistant for him, and really, there'd nobody he'd want than his precious unicorn of a sister.

…**X…**

"Britt, what's taking you so long?'' Sam bellowed, not knowing why she was taking an age to get to work today. Well actually, he had some sort of idea. A few weeks ago, Lily, Brittany's girlfriend of six months, had ended their relationship. It was one of those typical 'it's not you, it's me' breakups, and sadly, it affected Brittany more than Sam would've liked. Brittany was an out and proud lesbian, to everyone that was of significance to her life. Her father had no issues with it, and even tried to set her up a few times with some of his friend's daughters.

Lily was Brittany's first serious girlfriend, all her previous encounters had been one night stands. She thought she had been 'the one'. The one she'd spend the rest of her life with, the one she'd get married to, the one she'd have children with. But all those dreams were shattered when Lily one night decided to up and leave.

Brittany finally descended the stairs and mustered up the fakest smile possible. ''Let's get going shall we?'' She sarcastically spoke, and Sam could only exhale as his sister was obviously going to have one of her moody days, that were sure to mess up his plans. He told her to wait in the car, telling her that he needed to have a quick word with their dad.

''So, let me get this straight.'' William, their father spoke. ''You're going to leave Britt all day, hoping that this Sanita is going to help her get over Lily?''

Sam rolled his eyes. ''It's _Santana _dad. And yes, I'm almost 99% sure that by the end of today, our Britt will be back to her smiling ways, after what that bitch Lily did to her.''

''Look son, it's been three weeks.'' Mr Pierce sighed. ''Brittany still mopes around the place, acting as if nothing else matters. So what makes you think this girl has what it takes to be a replacement for Lily?''

Sam scratched his head; his father wasn't getting the hints here. A car horn sounded; signs that Brittany was getting irritated with waiting. ''Dad, just trust me on this one. I'm not saying this girl is Lily's replacement, I just think Brittany could do with a _distraction.''_

Sam quickly dashed out of the kitchen, leaving his father wide-eyed when he finally took to what Sam had meant. Oh the joys of knowing that his daughter was possibly going to have sex today.

**…X…**

Brittany had an unimpressed look about her. She had her arms crossed, and was tapping her feet impatiently. ''So you're just going to leave me here, all day?''

Sam smiled. ''I'll be back to collect you at closing time Britt, and anways, you've only got the one customer coming in today to collect her car.''

Brittany would be lying if her ears didn't perk up at the 'her'. Still, she wasn't happy. She needed company, especially when she had a crapload of paperwork to sort out. She sighed dramatically. ''Fine go, no point arguing with you is there?''

Sam gave her a quick hug, promising that he'd make it up to her. ''Oh and before I forget, Miss Lopez should be here by 1pm.'' With that, he left Brittany and found himself sporting a huge grin as re-entered his car. He sent out a quick text.

_Santana: She's all yours. Be gentle._****

…X…

Brittany threw the pen down and stared up at the clock. Just great. Another forty five minutes until she gets here. She looked at the car behind her; the one that belonged to Miss Lopez. It was a pretty fancy car. _Bet she's going to be one of those uptight rich girls. _She thought as she turned the radio on, and resumed her work.

Santana was early. Forty five minutes to be exact. But if she was honest, it was just all the nerves getting to her. Not that she ever felt like this when it came to girls, but judging by the way Sam spoke about her, Brittany seemed to be one of those rare gems. She reapplied her lippy, took a huge deep breath, and quietly made her way in.

She smiled when she saw the woman she'd be getting acquainted with, sat on the table busy working away. She'd probably be embarrassed if she could see Santana watching her, listening to her sing away with the tune on the radio.

_Hey I heard you were a wild one_

_Oooh_

_If I took you home_

_It'd be a home run_

_Show me how you'll do._

''Cutie…'' Brittany stopped her singing, turning around to find this gorgeous woman smirking at her. Did she just call me…cute? Her eyes widened.

''Shit, Miss Lopez…'' Brittany quickly got up, stopping a few inches away from Santana. She didn't quite know what to say next. Her mind and body were just simply stunned with how beautiful she was. The extremely low cut tank top that was tightly fitted to her skin, along with the really short denim shorts, did not help the blonde at all.

Santana removed the sunglasses from her face. She smiled fully then, teeth straight and all intact, Brittany noted. ''Please, call me Santana.'' She couldn't help but admire how incredibly pretty Brittany was herself. She knew from the picture Sam had shown her that she'd be a bit of a looker. But wow, seeing it up front and this close to her. She was dazed, and hardly even noticed that Brittany had spoken again.

''Uh, what was that?'' Santana asked.

''Your car. I said it's all ready for you. Sam did say that you're just here to pick it up, so feel free to do so.'' Brittany replied, feeling her entire body shuddering at the thought of Santana doing things to her. She bottled it in, smiling away, as she went toward Santana's car.

Santana followed her path, while at the same time, getting a good look at Brittany's ass. _Damn, she's hot._ She bit her lip, knowing that she had to make her move on the blonde. Her libido was driving her crazy. Brittany's presence sparked every part of Santana's body, literally.

''You have a really nice car Santana, how much did…'' Brittany was totally cut off when she felt Santana's front on her back. ''Fuck, what are you doing?'' She automatically breathed. Darn this felt good. More than she would like to admit.

Santana pushed her slightly forward, until they were both fully against one of the car doors. Brittany's eyes rolled into the back of her head, what even was happening right now? ''First thing's first, _you_ are gonna tell me your name.''

''Brittany…'' The blonde tried to her hardest to not push up against Santana's front, but she couldn't help it. Santana laughed then, just a small one. She brought her hands to the zipper on Brittany's shorts.

''Well Brittany…'' Santana started, letting one of her hands travel upwards as the other slowly pulled the zipper down. ''How about you let me rock your world?'' The hand that travelled upwards was now fully resting on Brittany's left boob and she let out a tiny moan at the touch.

''Miss Lopez, I don't think this is such…'' Again she was stopped. But this time, for an entirely different reason. Santana's right hand was dangerously close to her most vulnerable area. All it needed was a touch, a swipe, a…

Brittany on instinct backed her body against Santana's chest, as she felt the faintest touches of Santana's finger on her bundle of nerves. She gulped, not being able to take this anymore. Within one quick movement, she twirled them around and now they were face to face, staring deeply into each other's eyes.

Their breaths were ragged, their heartbeats at an incredibly fast rate. Brittany licked her lips, not even bothering to hide the fact that she wanted on them plump lips. Santana felt like she was on fire. This striking woman managed to flip their positions, now taking total control of what happens next.


End file.
